megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Investigators
The Nightmare Investigators were a group of specialized Reploids in Mega Man X6, issued by Reploid scientist Gate to research the remains of several zones that had been thoroughly damaged by the fall of the Eurasia Colony (during the events of Mega Man X5), where a phenomena dubbed the Zero Nightmare had been sighted. Background The Nightmare Investigators (the main eight faced in the game), before being grouped as such, were previously all a group of highly advanced Reploids all of whom were either created by Gate or met him at some point. Mostly due to jealously of fellow scientists the Nightmare Investigators and making them a target of the scientists. For some of them, the scientists requested them to be weakened, which Gate refused to do. In other cases some were involved in dangerous or otherwise forbidden research, which Gate encouraged nonetheless. Regardless, they were all eventually disposed off through different means, some including downright sabotage, scheming and manipulation. Although a few cases could be considered justified, the vast majority of them were driven purely out of resentment towards Gate's success as a scientist. Alia herself was in fact, involved in their termination either directly or indirectly, a fact that she came to regret deeply due to being close to Gate, but ultimately forced her to draw a line between using her skills for good or bad, something Gate was to a degree, unable to fully do due to his arrogance. History Shortly after Zero's disappearance following the colony crash, Gate went to investigate the crash site and discovered what he believed to be a piece of colony debris, which, after thorough analysis, ultimately granted him great power, Maverick insanity, and the desire to increase that power. After rumors of mysterious sightings of what was later dubbed a Nightmare (and believed to be strongly related to the currently MIA Hunter Zero), Isoc (under Gate's orders) prepared a public speech in which he deemed the so-called Zero Nightmare as evil and chaos-bringing, and issued the eight Nightmare Investigators (whom Gate had revived) to research this phenomenon. In reality, this was a cover-up to allow Gate further analysis and investigation of the materials and energies that he had discovered at the crash site. Since X didn't trust Isoc or the Investigators, he went on to research the eight areas himself. Uncovering the plot behind the deployment of such Investigators, X set out to battle and defeat them all. During these events, X also discovered that Zero was alive and well, having merely gone into hiding to perform self-repair operations. Once again reunited with X, he helped him retire the Investigators and drop the veil covering the entirety of Gate's plan. Since the Nightmare Investigators organization was created with the sole purpose of manipulating research on the Zero Nightmare, all current members had been assigned other duties and units prior to its creation. All members, including those who were created the organization, were retired during the events of Mega Man X6. Members * Gate' '(Founder/Leader) * Isoc * High Max (Acting leader) * Commander Yammark (Yellow Jewel) * Ground Scaravich (Green Jewel) * Infinity Mijinion (Red Jewel) * Blaze Heatnix (Green Jewel) * Blizzard Wolfang (Red Jewel) * Rainy Turtloid (Red Jewel) * Metal Shark Player (Red Jewel) * Shield Sheldon (Green Jewel) Category:Mega Man X series Category:Organizations